A Day They Wont Forget (All of KyokoRen Week 2018)
by HunterAshe
Summary: KyokoRen Week 2018 -Day 5 gift Kyoko took a deep breath. Determined to tell her senpai about the one he supposedly loves.
1. Cry

—Day 1: Cry—

 _It was June, I was …Ten. I still think of that day now and then…_

 _A River bend and a girl..._

It was hot not a cloud in the sky. Just a boy passing by, Kuon would wonder when my father wasn't looking to the shaded wood. Deep in the greens of vines, hurdling over arching branches. Louder, roaring louder, rush of droplets would call deeper in the woods of Kyoto Japan. During his exploration Kuon found this private location. It was a prefect place to steal his thoughts away. He would often stare off into the rushing the beating, the thrashing, crashing of edges surrounding earth. It was definitely a nice reprieve from the other drowning waters surrounding him back in the states. He picked up one one the smooth weathered stones thumbing the surface. Feeling its every pour, after he skirted it past the crystal waters. The nearby fish scattered away form the ripples.

The stone plopped down after two skips. Watching seeped to the bottom as a curious little creature inspected the foreign object. As it faded in to darkness, Kuon could feel his teeth grind against each other. A heated pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. Each amber rising with a flashes of red violently assaulted his mind. The heat of the flames _still_ radiated off to reach his skin. Crimson red pain sting his lips as he bit them in frustration. Possibly drawing blood as he tasted iron in his mouth. The paper stacks in a LA ally trash can roast his sun kissed skin to this moment. Kicking his back, _This damn wallowing feeling wont go away._

" _Half breads don't even deserve to live,"_ The words still tugging in his throat like the woman that tugged on his hair tight. So hard Kuon could almost see another galaxy. The voice hid behind others as of he was a god." _You can't be seriously considering getting in to this industry,"_ that little curly haired brat scoffed behind the woman. _"Wait… You are just going to rely on daddy, aren't you."_ Kuon tired to fight back as much as he could, but all efforts seemed to come undone. " _What a vermin…,_ " The small bastard snapped his fingers ordering the woman to release her victim. Kuon fell back instantly landing on the hard asphalt. Feeling accomplished, the woman brushed her hair along with the incident off her shoulders making a,"hmp" as she walked away. He heard the heckling of a mouth as Kuon looked up. " _Learn your place, scum"_ the boy laughed spitting at Kuon.

Kuon's eyes were like daggers as he watched brat go. Winching at the sharp pain that was just inflicted upon him. The feeling crept up on him, slowly and surely. The feeling of helpless defeat. After some time passed, Kuon's eyes glanced to the aside where is backpacked pain beat him like a drum. He began to run. Pass the buildings. Past the thongs of people. Past all of it. He wanted; he needed to put distance between what just happened to him.

Finally worn out, Kuon caught his breath in another abandoned LA ally. He huffing for air. Feeling his whole body ache bagging to give up. No matter where he would run he was still stuck in the same place. Eyes landed on the ground, hands holding his upper body up on his knees. Till a small cat weaved through debri, hitting metal sound of a trash can. Kuon shifting his eyes founded the cat's tail disappearing. He trailed up find the bin, that was when an idea crossed his mind.

Unzipping one of the front pockets Kuon retrieved a carton of matches from his outdoor kit. He dropped the pack beside the can. With a single stoke agents the sandpaper, the match lit up to an amber. Kuon witnessed the flames dance around the small stick. He was in his eyes determined to do it. This fire of anger, resentment and hatred was tossed into the garbage. The flames fanned wider and deeper in its metal container. Satisfied with its size Kuon then turned his attention back to the pack. He swallowed a non-existing lump in his throat, summoning up his pride. Kuon snatched the item unzipping the main layer on it. He turned the pack upside down.

His dreams, hopes and ambitions burned down that day. Kuon decided so.

It has been days since that father was shocked but excited to hear his say yes. Raving that he would _love_ daddy's home town. _It really should have been a sign. He had no interest in a small country like Japan._ He lived through the motions as if he was in a simulation game. Muted this whole trip here. Kuon was convinced he hid his physical marks and bruises well from his parents. So well that they never bothered to wonder.

Leaning now into the breeze remember everything he fell to his reflection starring back at him was a child that seemed older than what he really is. He looked warn and torn. A shell, no more human just a shattered puppet laying on the ground.

the stinging of the pain was still building up. Highing than he could imagine. Till it reached the corner of his eyes. Memorized, _was he...was I …crying_? A rumble vibrated in his throat. The heaviness of all of the recent misfortune still weighted him down. Almost like the blue stone weighted in his pocket.

The trees tussled around him. Kuon whipped the shame away from his face. He swallowed a hard truth that day, _You can never be an actor._ The greens roared louder with the wind. _Give up._ He was inches away from reaching for his blue stone. It was a piece of his father. A piece his dreams to _become just like him_.The final piece he needed to move past his pitiful life. He wanted it to drown. If this beacon of hope was still with him, Kuon could never be free from this torment.

His fingers snapped the side pocket of his cargo pants and snaked in the pouch. The coolness caressed his finger tips. Kuon hesitated. This stone has been with him all his life. Passed down to him from his father, the infamous actor. Whom had it to keep a piece of his home with him. It was the only part of Japan he truly accepted. The trees wrestled around Kuon some more. Demanding for him to make a decision. A twig snapped behind him.

Startled, Kuon turned around to inspect the area. Eyes darkening when he noticed the branches in a spot be more active. There was a pounding in his chest, could it be his nanny, or dad? Judging by the size it wasn't a small animal. Sounds of wipers echoed out. He stood up ready to run. Two dark brown horns peeped through the brush. It was this thing making a of cry. He searched the area for a way to escape as the sounds were getting louder. The leaves parted exposing a light that glared into his eyes. Blinking the sunlight way, his emerald eyes adjusted.

There were tears at the corners. The noise red and flaring. He locked eyes with this little girl as her mouth gaped. Her golden eyes held a wide gaze. Her umber pigtails swayed in the breeze. Kuon stood there studded. He tried his best to look intimidating.

She whipped the salt water away from her face. Finally she spoke, "Are…you a fairy?" The way she looked at him. Was like no one else ever did. _So_ _I **am** not human, _A light warm feeling pounded in his chest as slowly he nodded. His lips curved around his face while hers lit up.

Like magic, _I really tired not to but... I smiled._

 _\- fin-_

* * *

A/N: I've been listening to the Anastasia play sound track so much since my birthday. And that was well over a mouth ago. In a Crowd of Thousands  has been stuck in my head. I just keep on thinking of Ren and Kyoko when I hear it. Ugh so yeah only like 3 lines come from that song. I hope you enjoyed my one shot for day 1 of RenKyoko week. Today's theme was cry. I wanted Ren to cry. He always calms he's mature and I was talking about it with a friend along time ago. He grew up so fast. Ren probably never actually too a moment to even be. Or just cry. Anyway, Thank you for reading!


	2. Wrong

— _Wrong—_

She absentmindedly watched the man in front of her nibble on a spring roll. His mannerisms turned childlike when he noticed all of her attention was on him. Tilting his head to one side Tsuruga made a questioning hum. Kyoko felt her heart twinge with delight. A wave rolled in, _assassin._ She closed her eyes for a moment just to fight for composure."You know you have to eat more. Right, Tsuruga-san?" She reprimanded her senpai. His lips tugged upward into a soft smile, "As you wish." Thumbing the remnants into his mouth. Swishing it with his tongue. Kyoko let out a gulp. It was in slow motion, leaching for another spring roll to nibble. Flash of light illuminated the room. Ren shifted his eyes back at the television. Kyoko tried to also put her attention back on the evening news.

As blinking warning displayed on the screen, her eyes studied the way the light bends around his face. Mapping out all the valley's and hills of it all. Recording it to memory. Memorized by each and every new discovery of a beauty mark or dimple. A growing yearning desire to explore more of him. It's for her dolls she convinced herself. Drunk on how his neck muscles moved with him as he chewed or spoke, "You should stay the night." Her attention turned back upward to meet his eyes. "There's a flash flood warning till well into tomorrow," her eyes darted to the screen he was pointing to. Her eyes shrunk when she saw the news. "If I leave now—" She saw his eyes turn stern with her. "Have you looked outside? It's already unsafe weather. You'll be swimming your way home." He stood up, "I won't take no for an answer. Especially when it comes to your safety." Ren made his way to one of his closets to fetch linen for the guest bed. Unbeknownst to her, a long dead emotion was prying to get free.

 _He's only acting so concerned cause he's a gentleman, Mogami._ Kyoko sighed with self disappointment. Her thoughts protruded themselves, _It's not like I_ _ **want**_ _him to treat me differently. Get a hold of yourself!_ One of her demon's slapped her to help her come back to her right mind. "Done?" Kyoko shifted back. "A—yeah." She watched the dishes float above her and stack together in her senpai's hands. "I got the dishes." Pushing her hair behind her ears, Kyoko felt his eyes on her. She held her breath while he was scanning her around, "Hm.. They might be baggy but I left you something to wear tonight." _Oh that's why._ Again Kyoko let out a sigh. Causing Tsuruga lifted up a curious brow. Biting his lip as he was holding back a question.

Without warning his palm brushed up to reach her forehead, "Mogami-san are you feeling well. You been acting more off than usual." Scrunching his brows together now he tried to decipher her temperature, "You do feel a little warm." His fingertips shooting off a shock as they trailed down to her chin. Kyoko's eyes locked on his mouth as Ren's triangulated her face."You look a little fleshed too," Tsuruga stated. His fingertips lingering under her chin just a little too long. She was coming undone right in front of him. Snapping his hand back, Ren cleared his throat. "Yu—you should um change- go get changed. I mean you should change." Pointing to the kitchen now, "I'm — I'm just going to go wash the dishes in the meantime." He escaped to cause distance between them.

—

Kuon watched her back as she entered the guest room. He exhaled an unknown held breath. He collapsed himself on the wall. Rubbing face and combing his hair with his hands. _Since getting here she has been acting off._ Kuon reminded himself of the countless times she absentmindedly landed her eyes on him while he pretended to no pay attention. Kuon rubbed the back of his head to calm his own nerves. His nerve endings were like a shock to his system when he felt her skin touch his. Her locked stare made the beast inside of him hard to control. _It was almost if her feeling toward me have changed._

Kuon shook his head chasing the thoughts away. _You have thought that before. And it was your imagination._ His conscience tried to hit him with a high dosage of reality. Just to reminded himself of all the countless other times that has occurred. _See you were heading into overdose. You'll make a full recovery soon._ Kuon bluntly nodded listening to the wise doctors words.

—

Just a few meters away, Kyoko thumbed the clothes lied out for her. The soft feel of cotton between her finger tips resonated to her as _Tsuruga Ren_ given her his warmth. This useless emotion causes such a strange thoughts to occur to her head. Like _the possibility that Tsuruga-san_ _ **might**_ _be feeling it too._ It's a stupid idea she is well aware of. _Not ever will he even consider her as a love interest._ She slipped the gray sweatshirt over her own clothing. Taking in the smell of lavender as it brushed up against her nose. Tugging at the stings to tighten. It hold around her. She slipped out of her skirt to pull up his jogger pants. Fastening the stings tight around her slim waist. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out another sigh. Heading out to face the man that she _despises_ that she loves.

She saw him still in the kitchen, fetching something she couldn't tell. "Tsuruga-san," Kyoko made her way to him. His eyes shined as they turned to see her come make her way to. He was finishing pouring a hot liquid into to mugs. As he turned to get a better look of his guests anticipation rose in the back of her mind. _Maybe he…_

Ren's lips curved into a smile. Nipping at his bottom lip he refused to let anything slip. He gave her a once over, scanning the way the fabric folded around her. _She's just so…_

He finally got a good look at her swimming in her overgrown sweats. He tried his best to hold back a chuckle as he handed her a warm cup of tea. "You look like a puff ball," He boyishly grinned. Kyoko's eyes squinted at the man right in front of him. Daring him to do it. "I mean I guess you did end up swimming tonight. Do I need to get you a towel?"

"Very funny." Kyoko said taking the tea off his hands. "I thought so," Kuon mumbled snickering back to the coffee table.

—Fin—

* * *

A/N: I just want to to know I have like over like 7 scraped ideas for this darn day. I didn't know where to go for this one. I had my head beating the desk till like 4 am. If there is any major typo's it's probably because of that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this day. I wanted it cute. and Fluffy. And maybe it is a little OOC but gash darn it I tried my best! And I am still tired. So goodnight. (well morning since now the sun is up)


	3. Gift

—Day 5: Gift—

 _On Purpose_

Your eyes crashing into my eyes… Trapped between a stare Kuon held his breath. _All these days here I never planned that I could need someone so much._ A golden light wrap around her body as each step synced with his heart beat. He hasn't seen her in days it felt like months. His mouth dried out. Palms sweaty. Hands shaken. He couldn't explain this. Why did he have to feel so nervous.

Kyoko headed to the drivers side of the Porsche as Ren rolled down the window. "Tsuruga-san," she sounded confused. "Weren't you coming back tomorrow?" Ren's mouth slowly crept into a smile. "I finished early," his head tilted suggesting for her to hop in. Kyoko's eyebrows crunched together as she followed along. Hesitant, as if she was scared. _As if she knew._ The door clicked closed. Ren waited for her to fasten her seatbelt before he took the car out of park.

He pulled out into the road. There wasn't a way to turn back now nor did he really want to. The air quite and still. Ren couldn't take the silence much longer, "How did auditions go?" He already knew the answer but just wanted to hear it out of her mouth. At the corner of his eye he saw her tugging at her clothes trying to find the words. Hearing her swallow back.

—

Seeing Tsuruga-san here and now after the massive cliffhanger she went through… Kyoko's head was thrashing together. She bit her lip refusing to let her jealousy get the better of her. _He has every right to fall in love with whoever he wants. But…_ flashes of red hot anger came flooding back. **_That girl_** _doesn't deserve your affection._ Kimiko Morizumi clouded up her mind. "How did your auditions go," _how did it go? How did it go?! Well for starters the girl you are so in love with tired to throw me off a building! Tried to cheat to get the role! And let's not forget is using you just for the hell of it._ She snapped back into reality swallowing her words. "I got the part," Kyoko settled her frustrations. She tried her best to cast them aside in to the nights sky.

The car came to a halt as Ren pulled into a nearby parking lot. "For someone that just got a major role," he turned to face her. "You don't sound too pleased." Kyoko looked around her surroundings but only saw pitch darkness a head of them. "I'm just tired I guess… where are…we," she questioned her senpai. Tsuruga had a boyish dementor about him while he leaned forward. Her heart beat thundered in her ears. She had wide eye gaze as their bodies inched closer together. Eventually closing them in a panic. "I hope not too tired," She heard a click behind her. A cool breeze bushed up on her back, "Mogami-san after you." She opened her eyes to find that he opened the door for her. She glanced back to find Tsuruga already stepping out himself.

—

Slowly she place one foot out of the car fame . Watched her senpai head to the back of the car to open the trunk. Kyoko stood out and closed her side door curiously shut. Inspecting every moment this man in front of her was making. Tsuruga pulled out a duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. The air around him looked roguish as their eyes reconnected. He didn't need to say a word as he lead her into the dark. Kyoko was in a trance anyways.

The ground underneath them was soft and unsteady. Kyoko practically tripped a few times on her own two feet. Unconsciously having a grip on Tsuruga's cloths tugging just to keep afloat.

—

Ren would constantly glance behind to check up on her. Thanking a divine being that it was just dark enough were she couldn't see his smile. There was a tug on his clothes that made his pulse rise. Kuon took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself. He pulled his arm back feeling the tingle fire back in his finger tips. Thumbing her hand off of the cloth and in to his grip. They were headed up towards an escalated clime. "Watch you step," he warned. Extending his other arm to an arching branch.

—

Peeking through the cracks there was a ray of light. That grew as Tsuruga pushed forward. Just beyond the branch was the top of a clearing. A cliff at the edge of the city with lights of apartments twinkling blow. "I think this spot will do," Kyoko's eyes tore from the edge just to watch the man in front of her. Placing the bag on the floor, he unzipped the teeth. With a whip of a blanket, Tsuruga spread it out for the two of them. His head nudged telling her to make her move. Softly, Kyoko sat on the covered ground. Trying to relax, Ren stretched back resting his arm on his knee.

Thundering of her heartbeat just wouldn't subside. She was jealous of the wind that got to brush his hair. She was unsettled by the glint in his eye while he looked out into the world blow them. She was shivering at the thought that maybe she's not the only one that get's to see him this way. Loathing till she was sick that his whole being could belong to someone else. As the taste of iron emerged from her tongue, Kyoko took a deep breath. _I don't think I ever planned for this helpless circumstance with you._ Determined to tell her senpai about the one he supposedly loves. Her mouth started to open before she could find the words to speak.

"—It's not much," Tsuruga unknowingly cut her off. "It's not how I imagine Kyoto would be at night. But I hope you could take this as a white day gift." Ren shifted his body to get abetter view of his company. "I wanted yours to be special and out of the ordinary. I know you would refuse to take an actual physical gift."

 _I'm the only one that didn't …get a gift._

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Sorry I skipped a few days! Hopefully I'll go back to it. But I couldn't really think of anything that great that I haven't already came up fic I used bit's of the song _On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter._ I actually think I did it for the next few. I have to check when I look at them again before editing & posting.


End file.
